Enduring Love
by EeriexVerra
Summary: Alternate story to Dreamscape. The Big Guy never comes, but Verra and Eerzuchtig grow closer together. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A Night Unlike Any Other

Enduring Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamscape, Nemeses does. This is written without profit.

Notes: This takes place in an alternate version of Dromen, in which the Big Guy never shows up.

Eerzuchtig was staying the night with Verra. She often did. Verra was lonely since her parents were never around, and Eerzuchtig was lonely at nights, when her other friends weren't with her, since her parents didn't like her very much.

The girls were cuddling as usual. It was widely misinterpreted to be something sexual for them, but it was mostly for the comfort Eerie and Verra gave each other. Of course, the actual pleasure they got from touching certainly didn't hurt anything.

Tonight, though, it was different. Verra was kissing Eerie's neck and mouth, and though the younger girl wasn't complaining, she was very unaccustomed to what she was getting. When Verra took her clothes off, sliding down a skimpy dress to reveal a body that would give anyone but Eerie a strong case of jealously, Eerie barely noticed. It wasn't terribly common for them to do so, but neither had even the slightest shyness with the other. When Verra touched between Eerie's thighs and whispered, "Let's make this our first time," into the raven-haired girl's ear, Eerie was stunned.

"What?" was all she could ask. Verra purred and kissed her again, gently but firmly pushing Eerie onto her back and running her hands down the other's body.

"Well, we've been a couple for, like, ever," Verra said poutily. "I've had you naked in my bed a trillion times, but we never go past second base. I love you, and I know you love me. So let's make love." Eerzuchtig instantly realized two things: that she had seriously misunderstood what Verra thought of their friendship, and that rejecting the blonde, naked beauty in front of her would seriously damage that friendship.


	2. Careful Choices

Author's Notes: Dreamscape now has its own category! It really is becoming my favorite book very quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamscape, it's all Nemeses'.

Chapter Two: Careful Choices

Truthfully, Eerzuchtig didn't really feel attracted to anyone. She wasn't exactly repulsed by others, but they held no appeal to her. Verra, though, she was at least comfortable with, and realized that if she was in any kind of romantic relationship, it was with Verra.

Regardless, this was a delicate situation that had to be handled with tact. Eerie kissed Verra deeply, and even tugged on the older girl's white-blonde hair passionately. She could feel that Verra had a lot emotionally invested into this, and really needed Eerie to reciprocate. Eerie wrapped her legs around Verra's well-defined hips and thick rump, and the relief and joy emanating from Verra was palpable.

How could Eerzuchtig, as any kind of friend, let her down when it clearly meant this much to Verra?

Her black-gloved hands held Verra's angelically beautiful face, and her pitch-black eyes looked straight into Verra's brilliant blue eyes, and she softly said, "Okay, Verra. It's true, you've been patient for a long time. So come on. Let's make it official." She wiggled out of her own tube top and miniskirt, and removed her gloves and socks. Verra didn't waste a second, and with a passion that bordered on desperation, kissed Eerzuchtig's neck and fondled between her thighs more. Eerzuchtig gasped at the feeling, which was far more intense than she'd expected.

"Are you okay?" Verra asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eerzuchtig said, smiling. It wasn't completely insincere. She felt almost high at how surreal her night had gotten so quickly, but she knew in her heart that her friendship with Verra was more important than her mild sense of being overwhelmed.

Verra was certainly getting into it now that she had been accepted. If it had been anyone else, Eerzuchtig would have said that they were being grabby. As it was, she just felt that Verra was being a little more intense than usual. They kissed again.

"I love you," Verra whispered.

"I love you too," Eerzuchtig softly replied, being honest, but not in the way that she knew her friend would take it to mean.

The night was a passionate one, above and beyond what either of them had expected.

Throughout the night, neither had a deep, restful sleep, but eventually they dozed, and woke that morning in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes.

"I guess it's time to get ready for school," Eerzuchtig said. Verra looked pouty at the thought.

"No way, you haven't even gotten off yet. Stay here and do it with me?" Verra pled.

Eerzuchtig couldn't help but smile. Verra might have been seen as the dominant one between the two of them, and to a point, she was, but in many ways, she absolutely melted in Eerie's hand.

"If we don't go, Leon and Voedsel, and Ivan and Kimmy, are going to worry about us. If you go now for the day, I'll make it up to you after," Eerzuchtig said.

"Promise?" Verra asked, looking resigned to her fate.

"Promise," Eerzuchtig said, kissing Verra again.


	3. Doubt Among Friends

_Chapter Three: Doubt Among Friends_

_Author's Notes: I'm glad that my fanfic has been as well-received as it has been! I'll do my best with it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_The bus stop Eerie and Verra took to Zondaar High School was the same one used by their friends Leon Slecht, Offe Rande, Kimmy Trouw, Ivan Nutteloos, and Voedsel Kind. Both of the girls showed up sweating bullets, just waiting for someone to accuse them of having screwed._

_Of course, no one did. Offe and Ivan talked about homework, Leon and Kimmy were talking about music, and Voedsel was talking to Verra about weekend plans, so Eerzuchtig was left with her own thoughts._

_She certainly didn't regret the choice she had made, but living with it was undeniably going to be an adjustment. She was fairly certain that her friends wouldn't think less of her- even the extremely religious Kimmy loved them both dearly, and would have been happy if they were happy. But there was no denying that this new direction was not one she had wanted, and if it ended badly, what if Verra hated her? Eerzuchtig almost idolized Verra: her style of dress took many, many cues from the older girl, and she had prized the doll-like way Verra often physically treated her, undeniable affection and approval from her role model._

_Meeting your heroes was something she had always done, but fucking them was quite another, and Eerie was very tense. Almost unthinkingly, she stepped back into Verra, who automatically held her and stroked her hair. Only then did the raven-haired girl feel even the slightest bit more relaxed._

_O Jesus, I think I'm in love with Verra_, Eerzuchtig thought. Her very closest, best friend, who she was physically and emotionally very free with, who she had sex with. What was that if not a loving relationship?

At school, her mind was no less troubled. This was a very, very important friendship, and she worried that she might be handling it wrong, or that she was denying the basic fact that she was in love with Verra. She'd never really found anyone attractive before, but how would she know? Was there some internal diagnostic that would let her know?

She had most of her classes with Verra, and the two already sat together. The many, deeply loving looks the blonde was giving Eerie didn't help her figure out what to do at all.

_I'm sunk,_ Eerzuchtig thought miserably.

She and Verra, mostly Verra, hadn't made up their minds as to whether they should tell the others or not. If she did, it was going to be after school, when they were all together. What to do?


End file.
